That Dork, The Legendary Tamer Pain
by Circuit Corporation
Summary: A short lil' Aliceryo ficcie IO wrote. And conviently uploaded on uped on Friday the thirtenth. Was -NOT- written for valentines day!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters. I also don't own Hongo, I borrowed the produce's name for the teacher. If I owned him, I'd own Digimon. I also don't own the song 'Pain'. Pain was made by squaresoft for Xenosaga/Xeno gears.  
  
Author's note: Based on the Wonderswan  
  
That Dork, The Legendary Tamer - Pain  
  
First we touch, and we hurt each other Then we tear our hearts apart We are too close and I can feel the pain  
  
Fill my empty heart  
  
I woke up. Just like any other day. Wake up at four. Get up and take a shower. Dress up in the usual dark colors- colors that reflect my heart. I wore a dress that was corset like with a flaring skirt decorated with medieval gray crosses. The skirt hemmed with black and gray-laced adornments. The sleeves and top part of my dress, which connects the corset piece to the neckpiece, is made with a softer and lighter colored material. Black stockings covered my legs and simple black dress shoes to adorn my feet. And I put on my only accessories- two black silken ribbons to put my hair in pigtails. And whites cross on a leather chain.  
  
I arrived at my new school, West Shinjiku High School. Takato and Jenyra were sitting on the bench. "Hey..." I said unhappily to the boys.  
  
"What's wrong Alice?" Jenyra said in his caring voice.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about a few years back. You know, the D- Reaper incident. And afterwards... Jenyra? Do you know much about Ryo's relationship to Monodramon?"  
  
Takato spoke up. "Well first Alice, none of us really know about Ryo. Not even Ruki." Ouch. There goes that name again. Ruki Makino. I envy her. She's the person closest to my only love, Ryo Akiyama. Takato goes on about how we're friends, and how I can call Jenyra by his casual name, Henry.  
  
I don't get it. He says were friends, but we haven't known each for more than a few weeks. The first time I met Takato, Ruki, and Henry was four years ago. The D-reaper had consumed most of the city. I don't know why but the Digital Gods brought me back to life, for the sole reason of accompanying Doberman on his quest to find the Tamers. , I don't know why they chose me, a dead girl- probably just because I'm the granddaughter of "Dolphin", AKA Professor Rob McCoy. Well, at the end of our journey, he, my best friend ever sacrificed himself- his pure data- to the kids so they could Biomerge in the real world. Also that day, my time on earth was up, and I disappeared without a trace.  
  
"Hey, Alice? What's up?" Takato intruded into my deep dark thoughts.  
  
I opened my mouth slightly. Oh nothing, just caught up in my dark thoughts. Did I say that? From the looks of it, I didn't.  
  
When Doberman gave his data to the tamers, he was done for. My eyes were, I was left in tears. Sure I have when watched many deaths in my life, but it just doesn't get easier with time to watch loved ones die. I remember the time my parents died. Aaron and Mrs. McCoy got in a car accident. My parents were driving me home form school... It was the first time I got an award in class- two at that. I got the Attendance Award, and since my grades were good in spelling, I got a stuffed bunny. Well, I was sleeping, and then we got in an accident. Father, the driver, was killed upon contact.  
  
We arrived in the hospital, unconscious. Mom was put into the emergency ward; I only had a minor concussion. Later that day, Mom was critical, but stable care. I was visiting her. During my visit, I gave her 'Mr. Hop-Hop'. A few minutes later, she flat-lined. I was then moved back from Japan to back Ireland to live with Grandpa Rob McCoy, leader of the "Wild Bunch".  
  
Is this pain too much for me Can I stay the same  
  
When this pain consumes my heart  
  
Will I be able to hold onto my soul  
  
"Class..." began the teacher. "We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Alice McCoy. She just transferred from Ireland."  
  
"Hi Alice!" the class greeted  
  
"Now Alice, do you have any questions you would like to ask me?"  
  
"Um, just one, sir. What should I refer to you by?" He took a few minutes to understand my question.  
  
"I'm Mr. Akiyoshi Hongo. Just call me Mr. Hongo."  
  
I sat down in the table that period. Half awake, half trying not to dematerialize. When the Digital Gods brought me back a second time, this time permanently- they warned me that I would need a constant energy supply. At this point in my third life, I have a very high metabolism. Seeing as how I'm partially data, I will never grow up, at least not physically. So I'm a sixteen-year-old girl trapped forever in the body of a twelve-year-old. I'll never die. I'll outlive everyone and be the only person from this time and-  
  
"Alice? Do you know the answer to this question?" Mr. Hongo said pointing to the board.  
  
I just took one look at it. Something with the word sin, I just don't know. I spoke up. "The answer is pi over four." I just guess I got my mathematical skills from grandpa, or my programming.  
  
"Perhaps if you paid attention to the- that's right!"  
  
Why does everyone seem so happy? I mean, Ruki has Ryo, Juri has Takato. Hirokazu can at least confess his love for Ryo, and not embarrass them in the process, but me. It pains me to know that I will never have a boyfriend. Sure, I'll mentally age, but when I'm thirty, what kind of guy will want a lil' girl? I don't want the closest thing to a boyfriend to be into kiddie porn.  
  
I love you; it's just too hard to say Ryo. I first met you a week after the D-reaper incident. You looked so down, all your partners had to go back to the Digital world, since they would have needed a bio-matter host, since pure binary energy was no longer able to re-sequence false proteins, The only digital being able to do that is me. Anyway, I too know the pain of losing a best friend. And mine compares to none of the pain that Juri went through. Ryo once told me that her Leomon's data would be reconfigured in Primary Village, then he went on and told me he was joking. It's not like him to be cold hearted.  
  
Kindness is something I don't want or need The sunshine would just dissolve me into light Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh So I can feel you all the day and night And keep me from fading away  
  
After school, I went to the Shinjuku Park. Hirokazu was already there, since I took the scenic route. There I was, peeping out, peeping out from behind a bush, spying on the boy who loves the boy I love. He was playing the game "Digimon: D-1 Tamers", since it stared his crush, no, our love, Ryo Akiyama.  
  
I saw Ryo emerging from Guilmon's old hideout. He sneaked up from behind, and, and, he kissed 'Kazu, on the cheek! 'Kazu then got up, and licked Ryo's cheek. "Hay-ya, Ryo-chan!' Then Kazu slipped his hands beneath Ryo's pants, onto his bum. "No under-wear today, me-likes it!" Kazu then grinded his hip, against Ryo's, probably to get their fagot cocks hard.  
  
I could feel tears rolled down my cheeks. "Ryo!" I yelled coming out from behind the bushes, my fists clenched, "I hate you!" I walked up to him, and punched him hard, in the eye.  
  
I then ran, as fast as I could. Faster, ever faster. Afraid he might hit me. Afraid he might rapes me. Afraid he might kill me. Afraid he might not love me.  
  
Then I ran up stairs. Stairs of an apartment complex. I then entered my place, locking the door. Bolting it, leaning against it. Crying on it.  
  
"Alice! You left your bag at the park" It sounded like Ryo. Ryo, the fag who uses girls only as cover up  
  
He could be bi. A voice said at the back of my mind. Or at least experimenting. No. Remember what Mr. Hironubou said in morals class. Yes, I do unfortunately. There are three types of gay. Those who know at an early age. Those who figure out at a later age. And those who do not accept this aspect of themselves,  
  
What are you waiting for? He's outside the door, ask him! Okay.  
  
"Ryo! Are you bi-curious!" I said as more of a demand, rather than a question.  
  
"Ryo-chan!" I heard Kazu come up the stairs. "I'm ready to lose my virginity to you!" Okay, that's far more than I wanted to know!  
  
"Will you quit following me?! Ryo demanded. "You know what! I don't care if you tell the entire world I'm bisexual, and that I had a boyfriend in another world who sacrificed himself to a speeding car to save his little brother's life. In fact, if you go around telling people that I was the boyfriend of a video game character's brother, people will laugh at you, and call you desperate!"  
  
I then walked over to Kazu. "Don't worry, this won't hurt for too long." And with that, I kicked in the balls, sending him flying down a flight of stairs. I then had him recover in my bed.  
  
Even when we behold each other Somehow our eyes do no meet And when you hold me in your strong embrace Still I feel no heat  
  
"Don't worry Alice. I'm a digital being to. We're the same. Born as humans, tragic events, and the Digital world transformed us into digital beings.  
  
"Aren't I too young for you. I mean, you seem to grow, but I'll be a little girl forever."  
  
But it gives me such delight To feel you closer now I know I am true to myself Though it cuts deep into my heart somehow  
  
"Alice..." he began. "Through all our card game battles, I think I'm starting to understand you." That aroused my curiosity. "Alice, in all our battles, I think I know you. No- no! That didn't sound right!"  
  
"Ryo..." I began softly. "Were both DB's-"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Digital Beings."  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Well, that dork, 'The Legendary Tamer Ryo Akiyama' can at least understand that. "...Alice. You and me are different, yet were the same from the others. I mean, take a look at humans. DNA controls their development. And Digimon are regulated by their binary instructions."  
  
"Ryo..." I began, "Why did you say that you were the boy-friend of a video game character?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Alice, You know how I'm the poster boy for some Digimon Wonderswan games? Well, I feel as though I've known Ken. Playing the card game eventually named me the 'Digimon Card King'. Well, the video games were being developed a few months afterward. They decided to make me the main character. But, whenever I play the game, I remember something new. Ken was a friend of mine. And recently I realized that you weren't the first love of my life. Ken's brother, Osamu, was the first. Me and him were soul mates, at least in that universe anyway. First love never ends, but I think I can move on. I just need some help. And I think I found the right person for me- ten fingers and a tongue." He ended by giving me a hug, using my shoulder for support.  
  
Cute. He loved me all this time.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama, I love you." He raised his head; I could tars flow from his eyes. "And I think I can help you move one from you cloudy past."  
  
"Really?" was the only word he could muster.  
  
I licked my lips. I then proceeded to licking his. My first kiss. His body was paralyzed with shock. I easily slid my tongue passed his lips, and connected with his tongue.  
  
I swirled mine around his. It was sweet, tasted like chocolate. My mind barely remembered him eating a candybar. In time, him and me stopped our kiss.  
  
"Alice, I'm so glad I found someone who loves me. I have a tough life ahead of me, and I found someone to hold. And someone to talk about boys with."  
  
"Ryo," he's not gonna believe what I have to tell him. "I've found someone who really cares, and someone to talk about girls with. Don't you think Ruki's hot?!" 


End file.
